


A Little Unsteady

by Chaotic_Cate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Alternating, POV Wanda Maximoff, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Teen Wanda Maximoff, Vomiting, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Has Abandonment Issues, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, greiving, grieving Wanda Maximoff, no vision in this because I simply don't know how to write him, pietro Maximoff (dead) - Freeform, plus I don't really like writing romance?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Cate/pseuds/Chaotic_Cate
Summary: Post- Age of Ultron, this story follows Wanda through her grief in the days after losing her twin brother, Pietro.They're never been apart and now they'll never be together again. Wanda doesn't know who she is without her other half. She doesn't know how to exist without him by her side. She doesn't know if she can..The older avengers helping a teenaged Wanda cope with unimaginable grief. They must do what they can to prove to her that she is safe there, that she is at home. They must show her that she isn't all alone, and that life will go on.."She felt like she had a gaping hole in her heart. A space that was once filled by her brother. Could only ever be filled by him. What was she if not one half of “the twins” as they’d been referred to all their lives. Who was Wanda without Pietro? She didn’t know.".Totally free of Wandavison spoilers!! I got you (;
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	1. When I Need You The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Like everyone else on the planet, I am watching and LOVING Wandavision- and it just really made me crave some Wanda-angst. (This story is NOT related to Wandavison and there will NOT be any spoilers!!)

The Quinjet landed so smoothly on the tarmac, the passengers may not have noticed had they not been paying attention. Clint sighed, looking at Wanda where she laid. Wanda’s head rested against her brothers much too still chest with her arm draped over his body protectively. She hadn’t moved the entire ride. Hours ago, she’d sobbed and screamed for her twin, accepting no comfort from Clint or any of the many others who’d offered. Eventually the agonized sounds died away and Wanda’s gaze became far off. Her body trembled and every now and again a silent tear would roll down her filthy cheeks. She was clearly in shock, but the Avengers wordlessly decided to give her these last few hours of time with her brother uninterrupted. 

Now that they’d reach the Avengers compound, that time was over. The adults exchanged looks with one another, and Clint decided to take the lead, followed by Steve. 

The med team had been called ahead, and would be waiting to come aboard for the body. Natasha exited the jet to hold back the med team until the boys could get Wanda squared away, and Tony left to greet an awaiting Pepper Potts.

Clint knelt down beside the girl, who stared right past him. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Wanda flinched, snapping out of her trance. For a moment, her green eyes shone red, but it faded back to normal as soon as she recognized her pursuers. She looked at Clint, then Steve, and then down to her brother. Her arm laying across his torso tensed as she clutched to him tighter with a small whimper. 

“Wanda, we’re here.” Clint said, trying to meet her eyes again. 

Without looking away from Pietro, Wanda said “Where?” 

She asked the question so innocently, so sadly. Clint and Steve were both reminded of what those two teens had been through. They’d lost everything, and then became pawns of Hydra, never having any say over where they went, what they did or what was done to them. Wanda sounded scared. Plus, Wanda had already been where they were going; she was clearly in shock. 

Steve spoke this time. “We’re at the Avenger’s compound, just outside New York City.” He said.

Wanda flinched again when Steve took a small step closer. 

Wanda looked up at Steve, her eyes glistening. “Why- I? Am I in trouble?” She asked, struggling to form the words, and when she finally could, her voice was small and cracking. 

“What?” Steve questioned, more so looking to Clint for an explanation than Wanda. Steve, being Steve thought by _trouble_ she meant _danger_ . Clint, a father of two, knew that by _trouble_ she meant _punishment_. It reminded him of how young she is. How young Pietro was. And with a pang, it brought upon another harsh reminder that Wanda was probably used to being punished for every move she made. She probably was expecting the ball to drop any minute. 

Steve raised his eyebrows and his mouth fell open a small bit, when it dawned on him. 

Clint spoke before Steve could find the words. “No Wanda, not at all. Most of us live here. You’re going to stay here for a while. Does that sound alright?” He assured her. 

Wanda relaxed a little, exhaling, then nodded. 

The arrangement was made official on the way. Wanda wouldn’t be forced to stay anywhere she didn’t want to, but she needed to be trained and the best way to do that was to have her stay there. Plus, she was only 16. Her only other option would be to go into the foster system and that too would be complicated, considering she wasn’t an American citizen. It made sense for her to stay with the team, whether she decided to remain a part of it or not. Tony had already called Pepper to have someone prepare a room for her. 

Natasha stood in the entrance to the jet, with two medics and a stretcher behind her. Steve noticed her presence and turned to face her. Nat raised her eyebrows in question. 

Steve gestured to Natasha for one more minute, and then turned back around to Wanda. Steve cleared his throat and crouched down next to Clint. He had long since removed his helmet, and he ran a hand through his hair. “Listen Wanda, there are people here who are going to take Pietro’s body now, okay?” He said, as gently as he possibly could. 

Wanda clutched onto her brother’s bloodied clothes and shook her head, a tear escaping down her face. “No. No.” she said, desperately shaking her head. 

Clint reached across the body and wiped Wanda’s tears. “It’s alright. It’s alright. Wanda, I’m so sorry. Let’s get you inside, okay?” He said soothingly. His hand on her face moved to her elbow, he guided her to stand up, and luckily she did. Clint held one of her hands and wrapped the other around to her waist. With Steve in tow, they slowly exited the jet. Wanda trembled as she walked, and constantly stole glances back at her brother. Clint knew that if he were to give her the chance she’d be right back on the floor with him again; and so he kept moving. 

Nearly to the exit now, Clint saw Natasha and gave her a nod. Natasha took his signal and she gave the medics to go ahead to board the jet. 

Wanda noticed the man and the woman with a stretcher and her heart rate spiked. It suddenly hit her that she’d never see her brother again. She tensed in Clint’s hold and started to squirm against his grasp. “No. No, wait!” She cried, watching the medics board the jet with the stretcher. She fought harder against Clint, and when her hands filled with red energy beyond her control, Clint was pushed back from her and to the pavement of the tarmac. Now free, Wanda moved to run back to her brother. 

This was the reason Steve had to stick close, he knew. Steve caught her before she could re enter the jet, and held onto her with her back pressed against his chest and her feet lifted about a foot from the ground. He pinned her hands against her own chest, leaving her unable to use her powers- whether on purpose or by accident. 

Wanda kicked and screamed, thrashing against Steve’s unmoving hold. 

Steve tried to reassure her, to no avail. Clint and Natasha had both come to the side of Steve, also saying anything they could think of to calm her, to try and help her breathe- but their words went unheard. 

When the stretcher, now occupied by the form of Pietro who was covered by a sheet, was rolled off the jet and past Wanda and the others, she wriggled and kicked harder than ever. She tried to bite down on Steve’s arm, but couldn’t reach. When it became clear she couldn’t fight out of Captain America’s hold, she begged. 

“Please! Please!” she cried, her words were distorted by the interrupting sobs, but clear enough to understand. Wanda threw her head back against Steve’s shoulder and kicked and thrashed while she begged. “Please, let me go! I have to go with him!” Wanda begged in desperation, watching her brother become further and further away. “PLEASE! He can’t be alone, he’s scared! We don’t like to be apart! Let me go with him! He needs me! PLEASE! Let go! Let go!” she wailed in utter desperation. 

The three adults felt their hearts breaking for the girl. They understood without any explanation that Wanda actually was speaking for herself. ‘ _I_ can’t be alone’ ‘ _I_ am scared’ ‘ _I_ need _him’_ , etcetera. Wanda had never been without her twin before. _Never_. They’d been through hell but they’d always had each other. They were each other’s rock. They protected each other, loved each other, and completed each other. Wanda didn’t understand how she could possibly go on without her other half. 

By now, the medics and Pietro’s body had disappeared into the building. From there, he’d be taken to the ground level and to a vehicle that would take him to a morgue until they could discuss arrangements with Wanda. 

Wanda’s fight was wearing off, and her screaming had become just sobbing. Soon enough, the girl slumped in Steve’s hold. 

“Okay, okay, Wanda, good. Just breathe. It’s alright. You’re okay.” Steve said in her ear as he lowered them both onto the pavement. Steve seated her between his legs, allowing her to relax against him, though she didn’t. She was trembling fiercely, and sobbing in anguish- gasping to catch her breath. Steve couldn’t give her her hands back just yet. Her eyes were still red, her powers at a ready. He’d restrain her until she got herself together enough that they didn’t have to worry about her losing control of her powers. 

Clint kneeled beside them and rubbed a comforting hand up and down her upper arm, muttering words of comfort to her. 

Natasha had stepped back, feeling very much out of her comfort zone. Tony had re emerged with Pepper by his side. As the couple approached the scene, Pepper’s heart visibly broke for Wanda, and Tony’s too- only he, like Natasha, wasn’t so good with emotions. 

Soon enough, Tony and Pepper had joined the group surrounding Wanda. Tony came up to Natasha’s shoulder and spoke quietly to her. “I can get her a sedative?” He suggested, after seeing Wanda’s eyes glowing red. 

Nat bit her lip in consideration. 

Though only Natasha was meant to hear it, Steve had too. 

“Tony.” he said. 

Tony raised his eyebrows. 

“Let’s have it on hand.” 

Tony nodded and took out his phone to have Friday send a medic out. 

Steve wanted that not to be necessary but he knew he was hurting her by restraining her, so if she didn’t calm down soon, it’d be in her own best interest to sedate Wanda.

He got to work. 

“Wanda? Wanda, can you hear me?” he said into the girl’s ear. 

At first it seemed she hadn’t, so Steve tried again. “Wanda?”

This time Wanda nodded. 

“Good!” Steve said, congratiory. “Try to breathe, okay? You have to calm down before I let go of you. You’re not in control of your powers right now. I know that I’m not helping by holding you like this, but let’s try, yeah? Take a deep breath.” He instructed. 

Wanda tried, it was shaky, but she seemed to be coming through it. Clint smiled at her and nodded with approval.

Steve prompted her to do the same thing again, and she did. The screaming and sobbing had stopped now, though she still cried. 

Steve didn’t know much about Wanda’s powers, what kind of effect emotions had on them, or how much practice she’s had at controlling them- but the red glow in her eyes as she sobbed and gasped for breath was enough to keep the avenger’s cautious. 

Tony had appeared overhead, a medic behind his shoulder concealing something behind her back. Tony spoke in a low voice. “You’ll have to hold her still.” Tony said.

Wanda closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath, unaware of the conversation happening. When she opened her eyes, they were no longer red. She exhaled the words “Let me go… Please.” she seemed calmer. 

Steve glanced at Tony, and while he shook his head in signal to Tony, he released Wanda. 

She immediately shifted herself onto her hands and knees and crawled a few paces away from Steve before collapsing into a fetal position on the tarmac. Clint followed her and continued to sooth her to the best of his ability. 

Steve rose to his feet and brushed himself off. He looked at the medic, who silently watched the scene play out. “Thank you for coming so quickly, but I think we’ll be alright now.” He said to the woman with the sedative. 

“You’re on call for the rest of the day. I’ll tip you.” Tony added. She nodded and turned to head back inside. 

Steve turned back to Wanda. Clint was now trying to slowly coax her into standing up, Holding her hand as he brought her up to a seated position. Steve winced when he saw the fingerprint bruises already beginning to darken on her wrists from where he’d held her hands imobile. 

Soon enough, Clint had Wanda on her feet again, and he helped her make her way inside. .

Natasha rummaged through her dresser drawers searching for clothing that Wanda could wear, while Clint and Wanda stood in the doorway, the latter staring off into the distance and leaning on the door frame. The sooner they could get this girl to bed, the better. But first she had to wash off the dirt and blood. Natasha rummanged faster. They were similar in size but not in body type. Natasha had more in the hips and bust area than Wanda, she’d find pajamas just fine but they’d have to take the girl shopping as soon as possible. 

Natasha found a pair of black sweatpants with a drawstring, and a plain purple V-neck tee.

“Here. These should do the job for now.” She handed clothing to Clint, who took them hesitantly. 

“What?” Natasha questioned, reading the look on her friend’s face. 

Clint handed the clothing back to Natasha. “I think you should probably take it from here. Just cause’ I think if she needs any help, Wanda might be more comfortable…” 

Natasha realized with a duh moment. A 16 year old girl wouldn’t want a man she barely knows helping her dress. 

“Oh! Yeah, of course. Yeah.” Natasha took the clothes and put on a facade of false confidence. But she didn’t move. 

Clint raised his eyebrows at Natasha, reading her uncertainty. “I can see if Pepper is still around… if you’re not..” 

Natasha shook her head. “No, no- we’ll be fine.” Nat said, cutting him off and offering Wanda a smile. 

Clint nodded “I’ll see you later Wanda. Get some rest.” he bid, with a light squeeze of her shoulder, before turning back toward the common room. Wanda only looked at him, unable and unexpected to say anything in return. 

Natasha sighed as he left, then turned to Wanda. She placed a hand at the center of the younger woman's back, and Wanda turned to her at the touch, her eyes sad and lost. 

Nat gave her a sad smile. “Come on. Your room is down the hall. Let's get you settled in.”

Wanda nodded, which was more than she had done since they brought her inside. That was good, right?

.

Wanda glanced around the room that was apparently hers for the duration of her stay, which Wanda knew she'd have to ask about sometime soon. Tomorrow, she thought. The room was large, though a portion smaller than Natasha’s, lacking the seating area that the woman had. She didn't know about the others who lived there, given Nat’s room was the only other one she’d seen. Wanda realized then that she didn’t even know _who_ exactly all lived there. Clint had said _most_ of them. Wanda wondered who _most_ consisted of. 

Wanda had never had her own bedroom. Infact, for the first seven years of her life, she hadn’t had a bedroom at all. Her grandmother lived with them, taking up the second bedroom. Wanda and Pietro slept on blankets on the floor of their parents room or on the sofa in the living room. When their grandmother died, the twins moved into the second bedroom, sharing the twin bed for the next three years. At the orphanage, there was a room for girls and a room for boys. Wanda shared a twin sized bed with another girl at the orphanage, though Wanda doubts she ever lasted a whole night in that bed. Truthfully, Wanda and Pietro both lacked sleep in that orphanage. They would leave their rooms to meet each other in the hallway most nights. They never planned it that way, it just always happened. They had to be careful not to get caught, but it wasn’t so hard. Nobody checked on them ever and they weren’t too concerned about being heard, as the siblings didn’t need to say anything. It was enough to sit there together. By the end of their stay at the wretched place, there was lots of talk about separation. They were getting to be too old for that orphanage. The place only housed children 12 years and under, and the twins were quickly approaching 13 years old. That was when Hydra came in, specifically looking for siblings. To this day, Wanda doesn’t know why. The orphanage surrendered them without a second thought. Wanda and Pietro were not upset, they couldn’t imagine that any place could be any worse then the orphanage. Hydra meant a roof over their heads and staying together. They were in no position to protest. With Hydra, the twins stayed together in the cell, but after any particularly big step in the experiments they’d be placed in these cages where they were kept separated by a glass wall, which was quite unbreakable, take Wanda’s word for it. She supposed it was a precaution so they couldn’t hurt each other by accident, but even the glass wall was too much division for the twins who hated to be apart. In hindsight, Hydra was much worse than the orphanage. 

Now, Wanda looked around her new bedroom- much larger than space she’s ever had to “her’s” before. It had almost everything. An entire _double_ bed, made with plush pillows and a white duvet tucked in tightly, just for her. A bookshelf, dresser, and wardrobe- empty and waiting to be filled. A desk, compete with a lamp and pens and more. It seemed the only thing the room was missing was the one she wanted to share it with. 

Wanda was snapped out of her thoughts when Natasha spoke, emerging from a doorway in the room that Wanda had overlooked upon first glance. _A bathroom?_ She wondered.

“Wanda? I drew you a bath. What do you say? I figure it could help… to soak in a warm bath for a little while.” Natasha suggested. 

Wanda nodded. 

“Okay… Your clothes and a towel are all in there for when you’re done. I’ll be nearby if you need anything, so, uh… just give me a shout if… if you need anything.” Natasha stammered out. Natasha mentally smacked herself. _Get it together, Tash!_ She thought, stepping away to leave the room. 

Wanda let the woman leave, suddenly feeling painfully, utterly alone. Maybe it was thanks to the years and years of no privacy. At the orphanage- you could turn around and trip over a child- then with Hydra, people worked shifts around the clock, seven days a week. Observing them, performing tests on them, and much more that Wanda didn’t want to recall- at all times. It occurred to Wanda now that the time she spent by herself on this world was very minimal. Solitude was daunting to her, especially today, when she was just barely hanging on. 

Wanda felt sick with embarrassment and shame when she recalled how she had behaved earlier. She’d hurt Barton. Captain America had to restrain her. Wanda cringed. They must think she’s crazy, or nothing but an immature child with uncontrollable powers. Wanda thought of the pity in their voices and expressions. She hated that they pitied her. 

Wanda thought of that stretcher with her brother’s body upon it. She saw the medics wheeling him away in her mind's eye. Her eyes puddled with tears in an instant and forgotten was the pitying looks and words, the way she fought against them to get to him- to stay with him. Wanda shouldn’t care what they think of her, she decided. She felt like she had a gaping hole in her heart. A space that was once filled by her brother. Could only ever be filled by him. What was she if not one half of “the twins” as they’d been referred to all their lives. Who was Wanda without Pietro? She didn’t know. 

Wanda felt her stomach twist and she ran into the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time to wretch what little contents her stomach held into the bowl. 

When finished, Wanda flushed. She washed her hands, her face, and brushed her teeth. She stripped out of her soiled clothing from the battle- leaving them abandoned on the bathroom floor. Wanda washed off any obvious marks of blood or dirt, some of which she found to actually be bruises that would only be erased with time, not a washcloth. Neglecting the bath Natasha had drawn for her, Wanda slipped into the clothes that weren’t her own. She shut off the lights, crawled into the soft, warm bed.

Burying her face in one of the many pillows- Wanda cried herself to sleep.


	2. Memories Warped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda, grieving the very fresh loss of her brother, has a vivid nightmare. Natasha hears and comes to Wanda's side.   
> *Warning for death of a child- not actually, but in a nightmare- and warning for some brief descriptions of blood*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! This is a very short little chapter, but I didn't feel like it needed to be anything more! I hope you like it :)

Wanda was back in her tiny childhood bed, spooned against her sleeping twin whomst she shared it with. Somewhere in Wanda's subconscious, she knew this was a memory. It was accurate down to the details. She had been taller than Pietro for about a year when they were 10, and she enveloped him comfortably. Mama had told them it was because girls have their growth spurts faster a lot of the time. Pietro swore he’d catch up, and most definitely he did. She’d never been faster than him again- pun intended. Wanda felt the comfort of his steady breathing, and absorbed the warmth they shared on the chilled Sokovian nights. The pain from reality was easily forgotten. 

But then, the hand that lay resting on her brother’s shoulder felt the sticky ooze of blood. She lifted her hand; it was covered in thick dark wetness. 

10 year old Wanda sat up and screamed! “MAMA! MAMA, HELP! DADDY, PLEASE HURRY!” she rolled Pietro onto his back. His eyes were opened and empty, his steady breathing had ceased and all warmth had gone. Wanda screamed again. His tiny chest was littered in dark blood seeping through his blue button up pajamas. Wanda pressed both of her hands to the bloodied spots, frantically switching, unsure which to focus on. There were so many shots and she only had two hands. 

Wanda woke and sat up in a flash, gasping for a breath. Wanda frantically patted the space next to her on the bed and was both relieved and heart broken to find it empty. Beside herself, she searched for the switch on the bedside lamp. She moved with her racing heart as her metronome, finally feeling the switch on the base of the lamp and flicking it. With the illumination, Wanda brought her hands up in front of her face, examining them. They were trembling, but they were clean. No blood. It had felt so real. 

In the next instant she heard her door fling open, and already on her guard, Wanda’s hands turned away from her face and toward the door. Quickly, her palms filled with swirling red energy. 

The figure at the door stepped back a foot and raised her hands up, proving her innocence. “Just me.” came Natasha’s voice.

Wanda squeezed her hands into fists- dismissing the power she had called upon. She crossed her arms, concealing her hands in her armpits. Her face crumpled. “I’m sorry.” she said, her voice breathy and cracking as she fought back tears. A small sob bubbled in her throat and escaped. Wanda freed one hand and slapped it against her mouth to muffle the sobs she could feel building in her chest. 

Natasha stepped forward again, her silk pajamas swaying silently as she moved with unintentional stealth, slowly closing the gap between her and Wanda. “Don’t be sorry. Nightmare?” she assured, and asked gently. 

Wanda turned her face away, hugging her trembling hand across her body once again. She nodded, then felt hot tears running down her cheeks and shrugged to wipe them away with her shoulders. 

Natasha had now crossed the room, and lowered herself to sit at the foot of Wanda’s bed. “I get them too. We all get them. Do you want to talk about it?” Natasha offered, feeling much more at ease with Wanda than she had in the daylight. Trauma, she could relate to. Plus, there was something about the darkness of night and the blurred mind of sleep deprivation that made emotions come easier to her. 

Wanda shook her head, turning down the offer. She knew she wouldn’t be able to voice the horrors of the nightmare outloud. Instead she said “I’m sorry I woke you…” glancing toward the woman seated on the edge of her bed. 

Natasha huffed a small laugh. “You didn’t. I was already awake. Insomnia.” she explained with a shrug and a small smile. 

Wanda studied the woman for a moment. “Oh.” she whispered. 

Natasha leaned a little closer toward Wanda. “It’s 4 AM. Try to go back to sleep. If you need anything at all, my room is the next door on the right.” She said, and stood up. 

Wanda turned to face Natasha, the young girl’s eyes widening. “Wait!” She exclaimed, a little too desperately. 

Nat froze and met the girl’s frantic gaze in dim lamp lighting. 

Wanda’s intrepidy faded into embarrassment. 

Natasha stood, watching Wanda patiently. 

Wanda shook her head. “No. Nothing. Uh, just, don’t trip on the lamp cord.” she said, improvising. 

Natasha looked. The lamp cord was completely out of sight, concealed behind the nightstand. 

“Do you want me to stay with you? Or.. we could go down to the kitchen… make some hot chocolate?” Natasha suggested, intuitively knowing that Wanda had wanted something more than to warn her about the completely un-hazardous lamp cord.

Wanda looked away again. “No, thank you. I… I should just go back to sleep.” 

Natasha sighed and nodded. “Like I said, next door on the right.” She gave Wanda’s shoulder a squeeze, swearing she felt the girl’s tense muscles relax under her touch, and she left. 

When the door clicked shut behind Natasha, Wanda broke. 

She collapsed onto her side, and pulled the duvet up to her face to muffle her cries. Her hands still shook from the memories of her nightmare, and she couldn’t believe how she’d humiliated herself. She didn’t even  _ know _ Natasha. She is not her  _ mother _ . She is not her  _ brother. _ And she does  _ not _ care about her. The sooner Wanda could get these facts straight, the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the classic nightmare sequence. I have a love/hate relationship with nightmare sequences. As someone who had nightmare constantly throughout childhood, I don't find them overly difficult to write. (boogey man dentist removing all of my teeth, and bear jumping through my 2nd story window and clawing my face off were common appearances lol) But I always worry that they're boring, so I try to keep the actual nightmare part brief.   
> Also, Wanda wasn't quite ready to open up to anyone just yet, but she knows she wants to. She just needs to get past that big wall she's built. Soon, friends. Soon.   
> I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be back ASAP with more :)  
> Please drop me a comment to let me know what you though and if there is anything you'd like to see within this plot!   
> Love yas!

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a quick comment with your thoughts before your go, it means so much more than you could know! If there is anything specific you'd like to see worked into this plot, let me know! I'm open to all ideas! :)


End file.
